


Coming Home

by scarlett_darke



Series: Malec One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Homecoming, Homophobia, M/M, Military, Soldier!Alec, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_darke/pseuds/scarlett_darke
Summary: Rafael Lightwood-Bane misses his father desperately. However, he's about to get the shock of his life when they go to celebrate his brother Max's birthday.  It's going to be a day that he never forgets
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> My name is Scarlett Darke, obviously, and this is my first fanfic on this website. I've been out of the fanfiction writing world for nearly 5 years with school stuff, so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism, and if you see an error, please let me know so I can fix it. I apologize if Magnus and Alec seem a little off what they're usual characters are, this is basically a warm-up to get back into writing. I read another story like this here called Homecoming, and after seeing some reunification videos on YouTube, I was inspired to write my own. Please let me know what you think so I can improve. :)

Rafael Lightwood-Bane hated it when his father was overseas. He understood what he was doing, how important it was that his dad leaves, but he hated how his daddy was gone for several months at a time. He tried to help his Papa whenever he could, waking up his two years younger brother, Max, who was only 3 each morning, and making sure he got to his school on time. Then, he walked to his classroom, before picking up his brother again to meet their father in the car again. It was the same ritual day after day, boring, but one of the only things that got him through the months until his Daddy came home and he knew his Papa thought the same thing. Which is why it surprised him that day to learn that his father was going to take him and Max to see the baseball game that weekend for Max’s birthday. 

Rafe walked around the stadium, holding his Papa’s hand, while his father carried Max on his other arm. Max wore a tiny black and white pinstriped baseball jersey, with the name the New York on the front. He was surprised to find that their seats weren’t far away like he expected, but close to the field, much to his brothers delight. 

“Papa! We’re so close! Could we try and catch the ball?”

“Only if it flies this way Max, and don’t try and steal it if someone else gets it.” His Papa replied gently

Rafe giggled at his brothers put out expression and noticed the looks that he got from the lady in front of them.

“Your children are so cute” she said to his Papa. 

Rafe beamed at the compliment. He loved it when people complimented the way that he and Max looked and got along. “Papa dressed us today. It’s Max’s birthday.” Rafe announced loudly. Sure enough, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, had dressed his two children up to look identical. 

“Your Papa did? What about your mother? She must have loved the fact that she gets the day off today.” 

Rafe frowned, saddened suddenly. “We don’t have a Mama, we have a Papa, and Daddy is overseas.” The smile on the woman’s face faded slightly. “A Papa and a Daddy?” she asked uncertainly. “Max nodded enthusiastically. “I see” she said stiffly and turned around without another word. 

Rafe and Max scowled. They both hated that people didn’t like that they had two fathers and no mother. But their attention was quickly drawn away to the game in progress.  
In the middle of the sixth inning, Magnus touched both the boys on the shoulder. “Come on boys” he said, taking Rafe’s hand. Rafe took Max’s hand and they followed their father down where they were met with two staff members. During the seventh inning stretch, to Rafe’s surprise, his family was led out onto the field. Rafe looked around as the audience quieted. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we would now like to introduce the Lightwood-Bane family for Max’s 4th birthday. Rafael, Max, and Magnus, if you would look towards the big screen.”  
Rafe did and a smile broke across his face as his brother jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Look Papa! It’s Daddy!” 

Sure enough, Alec Lightwood-Bane’s tired face filled the screen. 

“Hi boys, hi baby. I’m so sorry that I’m missing Max’s 4th birthday. I miss you all and I can’t wait to see you in a few months. Love you!”  
The screen shut off. 

Rafe looked backwards casually, and his eyes widened. He let go of his brother’s and his father’s hand and sprinted towards the other end of the field, Max following close behind, followed by his father at a walking pace. Tears streamed down his face as he collided with the camo clad figure who was running towards them, burying his face in his shoulder as the man picked up him and his brother, followed by his Papa wrapping his arms around the three of them. The applause of the crowd roaring in the background

“Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming home Army Corporal Alec Lightwood-Bane from his 7-month deployment to Afghanistan.”


End file.
